2012-07-12 Everything In Moderation
Pepper Potts arrives at a brisk walk, setting her purse/valise on a convenient chair as she goes. "Tony?" Stark Tower. Tony's Office. There's always a convenient chair because Tony Stark is never really sitting down when he's in his office. At the present moment, he's leaning over some table working on some design for something that will probably make him even more rich. Which is always a good thing. He's only halfway listening when Pepper comes in, because he's doing something he hasn't done in ages. He's using a pencil and paper. "Shhhh. I'm drafting. Old school style." Pepper Potts's eyebrows draw together a bit in a slight frown as she steps closer to see what he's 'drafting'. And of course while she's peering, she reaches to pull one of those click erasers closer. Tony doesn't even know what he's drafting. He's just doing it. "What does that look like to you?" He holds the paper up and turns it this way and that way and to be prefectly honest, it just looks like a square. A really high tech square. "Hrm. See, this is why I don't do two dimensional." Even though the drawing is pretty damn close to three dimensional. What the hell. With an annoyed sigh, he tosses the paper and the pencil back down on the table and turns his attention to Pepper. Finally. "Lay it on me, Potts." He's pretty sure she's here for a reason. Pepper Potts studies the image a moment longer, as if trying to make sense of it. But then she straightens up with a quick blink. "Right. The intership applicants. We're a little more than halfway done with the interviews, and then Barb and I can make the final selections. You wanted four spots filled, right?" "Aw, but I wanted to make the final selection. It is, after all, my idea. And my name's on it too. That has to count for something, right?" Tony smirks a little bit, as he gets nice and comfortable in whatever chair he's decided to sit himself on at this moment. It just happens to be the one where Pepper's stuff is. Oh no. "I don't want to limit slots. Open as many as we have applicants. The more the better." Tony says that almost like he's up to something. Pepper Potts steps over to rescue her bag, but can't without shoving Tony completely out of the chair. Damn. "Oh, well, um, that should be all right. I'll start blocking out time on your calendar..." She sighs. "Could you please give me my bag? You're sitting on it." "But it's comfy. I like it." Tony works his butt around a bit more to just make everything that much more awkward. He loves it when he can just mess with Pepper. It's always quite the fun time, really. "Right. Whatever time you block out, make sure you note that I'm going to be at least two hours late." As is the Tony Stark way. He's not giving up the bag without a fight. Pepper Potts gives Tony that look. The one that says he's testing her patience. "That's always a given. And I think you just squashed the pound cake I'd brought for you." "You brought me cake?" Tony's up and moving out of the way quickly to allow for Pepper to retrieve it. "What's the occasion? Did I forget my birthday? What am I talking about, I'd never forget my birthday." He pauses and looks at Pepper. "... Right?" Pepper Potts just smiles tolerantly at Tony and rescues her bag, then opens it to pull out an only mostly flattened pastry. "No, you'd never forget. And there's no occasion." She offers the pounded cake to Tony. Tony just nods at the table, with the whole not liking to be handed things going on. But it's all good. "Right. So, just in case I do forget, I want to have a much bigger party this year than I did last year. I say this because I don't remember last year's party and that's really a shame. I should have so many more memories about myself. I mean, who wouldn't want ot remember me, right?" He does talk about himself an awful lot. "Anything else on the agenda?" Pepper Potts sets the pastry down on the table and shoulders her bag, so Tony can't try to sit on it again. She thinks for a second about the calendar, having as much of it committed to memory as programmed into her tablet. "Nothing really pressing that I can think of. But, maybe if you want to remember your birthday party better you could try ... drinking a bit less?" "Ah, but then it wouldn't be a birthday party, would it?" Tony holds up his finger in the classic Eureka! sense, as if he's just solved one of the great mysteries of the universe. And then he's back down into the chair to get comfortable again, now that he's not sitting on cake. "Not that I'm advocating drinking or anything like that. I'm just saying, to celebrate is to enjoy the finer spirits in life. Or something more profound. You know a bunch of quotes. Pick one." Pepper Potts just smiles and shakes her head a bit. "I pick this one: Everything in moderation." "Right. Like work. Especially work. Which I'm tired of doing." And Tony's back up and immediately heading to his desk so he can gather his phone and keys and whatever else. "Can you call around for me? See what models are available for a night out? I'm bored and there's nothing heroic to do at the moment so... I think I'm going to go have some fun." Pepper Potts really wants to sigh now, but she knows it's pointless. "Where are you thinking of going?" "Somewhere fun." Phone. Keys. That's pretty much all Tony needs, as he's cracking a smile at Pepper on his way towards the door. "I'm feeling blonde today. Find me a blonde, would you? Thanks. You're the best, Potts." Pepper Potts pulls her phone from her bag, checking it to make sure it survived getting sat on. Thankfully, it did. Then she's dialing a phone number on it as Tony head for the door. "Be careful out there, Tony. Don't make me come after you." Tony's reaching for the door and only stops to look back with a smile. "That's my favorite part." And with that, he's making with the dramatic exit and off to go buy another suit for whatever evening Pepper sets up for him. It's good to be Tony Stark. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs